Her Poison Apple
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fairytale!AU/Snow White!AU. Pansy Parkinson had always been considered the fairest in the land. With her long raven hair, big dark grey eyes, and lashes that anyone would kill for. She had always been considered the most prettiest woman in any room she was in.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Demonology: Demons in Religion assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, and Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Demonology: Demons in Religion assignment: Task 4 Buddhism, Write about someone trying to resist or giving into temptation**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: On Location (location) Godric's Hollow**

**Pinata Club: Medium Femslash**

**Galleons Club: (character) Fleur Delacour**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Pansy Parkinson/Fleur Delacour**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Yellow (AU) Fairytale, Black (settings) Godric's Hollow, and Green (character) Harry Potter**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: C10 (genre) fantasy **

**Sapphic Season: Femslash pairing of Pansy Parkinson/Fleur Delacour**

**This is my take on the fairytale of Snow White. Some characters may be out of character in this story to fit the part they must play in the story. Word count is 1,215 words. I hope you all enjoy Her Poison Apple.**

Pansy Parkinson had always been considered the fairest in the land. With her long raven hair, big dark grey eyes, and lashes that anyone would kill for. She had always been considered the most prettiest woman in any room she was in.

That was until she came into the picture. The she in question was one Fleur Delacor. The willowy blonde had shown up one day out of the blue. The kingdom of Godric's Hollow, of course, considered her their princess.

She was fair as snow, and just as pale as the stuff. She was very elegant, with her long flowing blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She almost made Pansy feel sorry for being jealous of her. Almost.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," Pansy said, as she paced back and forth in front of the Mirror, "who is the fairest of them all?"

A shining face appeared suddenly in the mirror. One of the many people who'd dared to cross her during her quest to become the fairest ever. Harry Potter.

"I've heard that there is a new fairest in the land," Harry said conversationally. "The lovely french girl, Fleur Delacour is the fairest in the land."

"How can she be the fairest, she doesn't even live here?" Pansy screamed into the mirror in a fury. "Show me where Fleur is, mirror."

Harry rolled his eyes as he flicked out of sight to be replaced with a scene of the village of Godric's Hollow. There she. Fleur was walking down the street of Godric's Hollow basking in the glory of the people's love.

"I can't have that upstart of a girl upstaging all my beauty," Pansy sneered. "But how to get rid of her?"

"Perhaps you can just ask her nicely to go away?" Harry suggested.

"That won't do," Pansy said, waving the mirror version of Harry off. "It has to be more lasting. Something that can only be broken by true loves kiss or something like that."

"Like in those old fairy stories my Gran used to tell me?" chimed in Neville as he cowered by the door.

Pansy turned towards him with a glower and then stopped. That was exactly what she was thinking. She walked over to Neville and hugged the wary looking boy.

"Neville, you are a genius," Pansy said, walking out the door. "Thank you for your help. I might not lock you up for daring to interrupt my private time."

"Thank you, my lady, Pansy," Neville said, as he watched her run down the hall. He knew that he had to get a warning to Fleur. Pansy was surely up to no good with that wicked smile of hers.

Meanwhile, in the village of Godric's Hollow Fleur was in all her glory. She enjoyed being outside. She enjoyed talking to and caring about the people of the village. They considered her one of their own and she knew almost everyone in the village. She was just about to turn the corner into the street when she came across a new person in the village.

This person was tall, with raven hair, and big grey eyes that made Fleur feels a blush color her cheeks. This person was the most beautiful being she'd ever seen in all her life. She just had to get to know her. Gathering her courage and walking over to the beauty she smiled gently.

"Hello," Fleur said batting her eyelashes in, what she hoped was a flattering way. "I'm Fleur Delacour. I don't believe we've met before."

"I don't believe we've met either," Pansy, for it was Pansy in disguise she was talking to, said with a sweet voice. "My name is Evangeline."

"It's nice to meet you, Evangeline. Have you lived in the village for long?"

"All my life."

Pansy smiled as she continued to weave her web of lies. She could see that she had Fleur hooked into her. Now for the part that she'd prepared for. The part that would take care of the question of who was fairest. To get rid of her competition in general.

Excusing herself, Pansy walked into the next alley and applied some of her new lip gloss she had made for the occasion of her meeting Fleur Delacour. It was a sleeping potion that Neville had reminded of her earlier.

Seeing that her lips were now coated with the concoction she walked back out of the alley to find Fleur waiting for her. The smile on Fleur's face almost made her feel sorry for what she was about to do. Almost.

"What were you doing?" Fleur asked.

"I thought I saw an old friend of mine down that alleyway there," Pansy said, pointing towards the alley she'd just walked out of.

She could see Fleur looking at her lips, and gave a smile inviting smile. A giggle left her lips as she saw the blush rise to a prettier shade of pink than should be allowed on another person's face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Pansy asked Fleur.

Fleur nodded, watching Pansy's lips. "But I should not," she said quickly backing away from the dark haired girl. "It would be wrong of me to assume you wanted me to."

"It's tempting isn't it?"

"What?"

"The need to do something we shouldn't do."

Fleur looked shocked as she realized that she must have shown how she was thinking on her face. "I never meant to im…"

"It's alright. It's more than alright to give into temptation."

"It is?" Fleur asked, hope coloring her voice.

"It is."

Fleur closed the distance between herself and Pansy before the other could say another word. Her soft gentle lips gliding over Pansy's potion cloaked lips. This felt so right and wrong at the same time. Pulling back from the dark haired girl Fleur realized she felt funny. Tired all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Pansy asked, concern coloring her voice. She hadn't expected that she would feel something for the intended target of her wrath. She hadn't expected to care for the other girl.

"I'm so tired," Fleur said, before passing out.

"What I have done?" Pansy asked as she held the unconscious girl in her arms. "How do I fix this?" she asked herself.

How did she fix this situation she'd gotten herself into? How did get Fleur back? Most of all, how did she apologize for what she'd just done?

Then it struck her. The same story that had given her the idea for her revenge had just given her an idea on how to reverse said revenge. Wiping the potion concoction off her lips, she leaned over the unconscious Fleur.

"I hope this works," she whispered.

Then she gently pressed her lips against Fleur's. This time she poured all of herself into the kiss. All of her love and hate. All of her need to see Fleur's beautiful blue eyes. She didn't think that it was going to work until she felt the gentle return of the kiss.

Pulling back she smiled at the confused looking Fleur. Before Fleur could ask what had happened Pansy kissed the other girl again. Hopefully they'd live happily ever after sharing the rank of fairest of them all. And never again would she be Fleur's poison apple.

**I hope you all enjoyed Her Poison Apple as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
